someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Training (A Pokemon Creepypasta)
Sweat dripped down my forehead as I pulled out a PokeBall. This was it. I had trained my Pokemon, and pushed them past their limits. I had given them power, in exchange, they would bring me glory. I had beaten every gym leader in Johto, my team growing more powerful with each victory. My Pokemon may not like me much, but I don’t care. All I need is to be the very best. My team consists of 6, highly trained Pokemon: A Typhlosion, Charizard, Umbreon, Houndoom, Lugia, and a MewTwo. I didn’t bother with nicknames, after all, if this went as planned, I wouldn’t be needing them much longer. ' ' Checking my bag, I saw that I had enough super potions to heal my entire team before this final battle. I turned to face the man standing before me. Red. He remained silent, just as everyone had said. I laughed. “You’re the greatest Pokemon trainer? I could take you on 100 times and never get beaten.” Red still silently stood there, though traces of a smile began to play out on his lips. “If you don’t mind” I shouted “I’d like to destroy you in a Pokemon battle.” In a flash, a Pikachu exploded from a tree behind him. He was covered in snow, and looked like he was about to tackle me. Red nodded to him, and the fight began. ' ' I sent out Houndoom first, and commanded him to use fire spin. He obeyed, and Red’s Pikachu was trapped in a vortex of fire. “This is too easy.” I called to Red “Houndoom, lets finish this poor Pikachu off. Use Iron Tail!” Houndoom shot towards the Pikachu, his tail now steel, and smacked him with it. Pikachu fainted, and Red sent out his next Pokemon. But before I could call Houndoom back, Houndoom shot me the most hateful glare I’d ever seen, but I didn’t care. After all, I was only using him for my own benefit. ' ' The rest of the battle went pretty much the same way. Every time I defeated one of Red’s Pokemon, and I was about to switch one out, they shot me an intriguingly hateful stare. I still didn’t care. After all,they’d be gone in just a little while. When the fight was over, I remained victorious. Only one of my Pokemon had fainted, which was Umbreon. That didn’t surprise me much though. The pathetic creature had always been weak. Red took the defeat with surprising calm. He simply nodded and headed into the snow, deeper into Mt.Silver. I laughed. I’d finally done it. I’d beaten Red, and now I was the best trainer in all of Johto. I called out Lugia and she looked at me as if I’d murdered his best friend. I sneered, looking at his scarred back where I’d whipped him mercilessly to get him to train better. I leaped onto his back and she winced. I slapped her for doing so. “Take me to route 29!” I barked. With a begrudging roar, she took off into the night. When we arrived, no other trainers were in sight. “Good.” I thought to myself “Nobody will see me here.” I sneered. Reaching out of my bag, I pulled out every healing item I owned. Setting them on the ground, I began to crush my berries, and slowly pour out every variation of potion I had. The looks on my pokemon's faces were filled with a rage I had never seen before.“Go.” I said. “You are of no use to me. I command you to leave, so I never have to see your wretched faces again.” ' ' MewTwo looked at me, and using her telepathy, she spoke. “You have abused us, used us for yourself, and for fame. You only wanted us for the fame and adoration, and we thought at first that you would love and take care of us, but we were wrong. Look at the scars you have placed on us. None of these are from battles. They were placed upon us by your hands. It is time for us to return the favor.” ' ' Screeches split the cold night air. The cry of each Pokemon echoed through the night. I felt Umbreon bite down on my arm. I turned and smacked the thing away. I looked down at it and screamed. From my elbow up, there was nothing. Just a bloody stump where my arm should be. Charizard then grabbed me in its icy talons, and flew into the night. It held me in front of Lugia, who used whirlwind on me. Charizard then threw me towards the ground, where MewTwo caught me with her telekinetic power. She nodded to Typhlosion and Houndoom, who proceeded to spit fire at my legs. Houndoom went so far as to hit my intact arm with iron tail, which cracked my bones. MewTwo lowered me to the ground, and in a joint attack,began to use psybeam while Umbreon hit me with shadow ball. After they had finished, MewTwo stared into my eyes and spoke for one last time before my world faded into nothing.”It looks like you just needed some proper training…” Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Original Story